


Feed Me...

by flickawhip



Series: Ashlotte Smutty One Shots [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A simple dinner date becomes much more...





	Feed Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfbecky/gifts).



It started as a simple dinner date, Charlotte inviting Ash over for a meal, she had planned well, Pasta and a simple sauce, decent if strong wine, a simple place setting and peace, the two of them in her home, free to enjoy each other’s company alone. 

She had smirked a little as she teased Ash, taking her time over her meal, noting the flicker of interest in Ash’s eyes every time she licked her lips, making soft little noises of pleasure as she ate, she knew she was teasing, she meant to every time. 

She had not completely expected Ash to give up on her meal though, she definitely had not expected Ash to kiss her as fiercely as she did, although she followed willingly when Ash dragged her towards the bedroom. Ash had been over enough times to know where things, and rooms, were by now. 

Ash, for once, had not faltered or stopped, pressing kisses to Charlotte’s lips, jaw, neck even as she stripped them both down, pushing Charlotte down firmly onto the bed and laughing at Charlotte’s slight yelp of surprise. 

“You tease... you pay the price...”

Her words were marked with firm kisses against Charlotte’s jaw and neck again, her hands racing ahead of her lips, teasing Charlotte into a slight frenzy before she dipped her lips over Charlotte’s collarbone, biting lightly at the corner of her collarbone just enough to leave a mark, a point she made every so often, nobody ever noticed. 

Charlotte had shivered noticeably the lower Ash got, Ash’s smirk telling her she was in for a treat, even if she was a little nervous, she hadn’t been this physically or emotionally close to someone in a long time. 

Ash had smirked, pressing a kiss to Charlotte’s inner thigh when Charlotte’s legs finally fell open to her touch, her voice low and husky... teasing but gently so.

“Women are like pasta...”

Her smirk was clear even before she delivered the punchline. 

“I love eating both...”

Before Charlotte could question it Ash had proven it, her pace none to slow or teasing, suddenly demanding, claiming. It had taken all she had not to push her hands into Ash’s hair, although Charlotte knew not to try, yet. She would be told when she could, if she could. 

Ash had paused, dragging a soft whine of pure need from Charlotte.

“You can touch...”

Her words were soft, her smile gentler now, she loved when Charlotte submitted to her. Her pace was no less fast, or demanding, but it was clear she intended to enjoy Charlotte, as often as she could. 

Charlotte, despite her nerves, had found, with the added ability to touch, stroke, maybe lightly pull on, Ash’s hair that she was less nervous, enjoying the pace and just how demanding Ash was being with her. 

It had not taken long for her to hit release.


End file.
